kamenriderexaidfandomcom-20200215-history
Rescue the Partner!
is the thirty-fifth episode of ''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. It features the full debut confirming Kiriya Kujo as Lazer Turbo Bike Gamer Level 0, and the debut of Lazer Turbo's other Level 0 forms: Proto Combat and Proto Sports Bike Gamer. The Hyper Muteki and Taddle Legacy Gashats make brief appearances in this episode. Synopsis Apparently Hiiro wasn't the only accomplice that Masamune had in the palm of his hand! Cronus suddenly summons Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo Level 0 into the fight! In order to further expand the presence of Kamen Rider Chronicle around the world, Lazer Turbo stands before the Doctor Riders in an attempt to keep them from ending the game! Much to the shock of everyone, Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo finally reveals his identity... Plot At Genm Corp., Masamune tells Hiiro that Kamen Rider Chronicle needs more players so he can use the game to oversee their lives and erase the need for medical treatment; he has also taken Hiiro's Gashat Gear Dual β, dispatching Lazer Turbo to stop the CR Riders. At CR, Lazer Turbo's appearance is discussed, noting how Emu still has the original Bakusou Bike Gashat despite Lazer Turbo having one. Kuroto says that Masamune had to have resurrected Kiriya from the Proto Gashats and made him Lazer Turbo, but Emu is convinced that can't be the case, as Kiriya would never join Masamune. Aranbura fights a Ride-Player out of his transformation as Asuna and Ex-Aid Robot Action Gamer Level 3 arrive, but Lazer Turbo Bike Gamer Level 0 knocks Ex-Aid aside. Genm Zombie Action Gamer Level X-0 arrives to fight Lazer Turbo for using a Gashat he didn't make as Ex-Aid fights Aranbura. Lazer Turbo pulls out Proto Shakariki Sports and becomes Proto Sports Bike Gamer Level 0, fighting through the two Riders as Aranbura escapes. He uses Shakariki Critical Strike at them; Ex-Aid grabs an Iron-Body Energy Item to deflect the flywheel, but Genm loses another life. Lazer Turbo untransforms, revealing Kiriya to Emu's shock. The Ride-Player, Hayato Tsuzuki, wants to fight to revive his best friend, and Kiriya tells Asuna to let him; seeing that players can definitely be revived, Hayato runs off, Kiriya stopping Emu from following. Masamune, meanwhile, is pushing for his employees to help him revive the lost players. Kiriya explains that with Masamune in strict charge of both people and Bugsters, humanity will be safe, that Kamen Rider Chronicle has rewritten the laws of life; he teleports out as Bugster code. At the Bugster hideout, the Gamedeus virus inside him is starting to affect Graphite, but he will tough it out; Parado has an idea to get back Kamen Rider Chronicle. Kuroto is meanwhile hard at work on a new "invincible" Gashat. On the roof of the Seito University Hospital, Emu tells Asuna he's sure Kiriya must be under Masamune's control. Parado arrives beside them and says that he and Graphite will defeat Cronus if Emu stops Lazer Turbo; after Parado and Asuna argue over their outlooks and allegiances, Emu tells Parado no deal, an emergency call drawing him away. As reward for fighting the Riders, Masamune gives Kiriya the Proto Jet Combat Gashat. Hayato is about to face Aranbura on a beachside, confident that Genm Corp. overseeing the players will ultimately keep him safe, but his infection flares and he collapses. Kiriya arrives to stop Emu from interfering, as doctors are no longer needed in the new world order. Emu thanks Kiriya for his contribution of Reprogramming and all his other aid over time, and vows to save him; he transforms to Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99 as Kiriya becomes Lazer Turbo. Lazer Turbo and Aranbura fight Ex-Aid as Cronus approaches, Lazer Turbo taking Proto Combat Bike Gamer Level 0, flying around and shooting at Ex-Aid while also hitting Aranbura, Ex-Aid swinging back with a Stretch Energy Item but getting hit. Snipe Simulation Gamer Level 50 arrives to distract Cronus; Cronus uses Pause as Ride-Player Nico tosses a Recover Energy Item, Cronus hitting Snipe into it. Snipe and Nico shoot at Cronus to keep his attention as Ex-Aid fires Gun Mode Maximum Mighty Critical Finish at Lazer Turbo to Reprogram him; Lazer Turbo tosses Aranbura into the attack's path, destroying the Bugster and curing Hayato, but Ex-Aid comes through the explosion with the finisher's Blade Mode and hits, Reprogramming him. Emu rushes to see if Kiriya is back to his old self, but Kiriya kicks him into the ocean waves; he was always himself, and joined Masamune by choice. He'd entrusted Emu to defeat the Bugsters back on Christmas, but Emu has not only not defeated them but also let Kamen Rider Chronicle start and continue. Kiriya had expected too much of Emu, who he says was only useful because of Parado, and has lost hope in him…before whispering something else in Emu's ear. In frustration, Emu punches Kiriya into the water, saying he'll play along with Kiriya's choice, accepting he's no longer an ally. Cronus uses Pause and leaves with Kiriya. As Hiiro pleads with the empty shell of Saki to come back, Masamune presents him with the tool to earn the return of her mind, a new Gashat with wires poking through its cracked exterior: Taddle Legacy. Meanwhile, Kuroto has finished work on his new golden Gashat device: Hyper Muteki. As Kiriya stands in the rain remembering his death, Emu tells the others they're better off not knowing what Kiriya whispered to him. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Narration, Gashacon Bugvisor II/Buggle Driver II Voice: Guest Cast * : * : * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 3, Level 99: *Kamen Rider Cronus: *Kamen Rider Snipe Level 50: *Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo Level 0, Ride-Player Nico: *Kamen Rider Genm Level X-0: *Aranbura Bugster: *Ride-Player: Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Mighty Action X, Gekitotsu Robots, Maximum Mighty X **Snipe ***Gashat Gear Dual β (Bang Bang Simulations) **Lazer Turbo ***Bakusou Bike, Proto Shakariki Sports, Proto Jet Combat **Genm ***Gamer Driver ****Proto Mighty Action X Origin, Dangerous Zombie **Ride-Player Nico ***Kamen Rider Chronicle **Cronus ***Kamen Rider Chronicle *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Robot Action Gamer Level 3, Maximum Gamer Level 99 **Snipe ***Simulation Gamer Level 50 **Lazer Turbo ***Bike Gamer Level 0, Proto Sports Bike Gamer Level 0, Proto Combat Bike Gamer Level 0 **Genm ***Zombie Action Gamer Level X-0 **Cronus ***Chronicle Gamer Energy Items *'Energy Items Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Iron-Body, Stretch **Snipe ***Recover **Unused ***Speeding-Up, Instigate, High-Jump, Muscular, Shrink, Invisible, Confusion Errors *When Cronus uses Pause the final time, Emu is standing by the waves, but when time resumes, he is walking up the beach. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 18, . *'Viewership': 4.4% *'Closing Screen': **Text Color: Pink *'Count at episode end' **'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': Mighty Action X, Gekitotsu Robots, Shakariki Sports, Bakusou Bike, Giri Giri Chambara, Mighty Brothers XX, Maximum Mighty X **'Gashats in Brave's possession': Taddle Quest, DoReMiFa Beat, Drago Knight Hunter Z **'Gashats in Snipe's possession': Bang Bang Shooting, Jet Combat, Gashat Gear Dual β **'Gashats in Lazer Turbo's possession': Bakusou Bike (second copy), Proto Shakariki Sports, Proto Jet Combat **'Gashats in Genm's possession': Proto Mighty Action X Origin, Dangerous Zombie, Hyper Muteki **'Gashats in Para-DX's possession': Gashat Gear Dual, Kamen Rider Chronicle **'Gashats in Poppy's possession': Toki Meki Crisis **'Gashats in Ride-Player Nico's possession': Kamen Rider Chronicle **'Gashats in Cronus' possession': Kamen Rider Chronicle (Master ver.), Gashat Gear Dual β, Taddle Legacy, Proto Mighty Action X, Proto Taddle Quest, Proto Bang Bang Shooting, Proto Bakusou Bike, Proto Gekitotsu Robots, Proto DoReMiFa Beat, Proto Giri Giri Chambara, Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z **'Unknown owner': Ju Ju Burger **'Kuroto Dan's Life Points remaining': 94 **'Gashatrophies in Ride-Player Nico's possession': Bang Bang Shooting, Mighty Action X, Taddle Quest, Bakusou Bike, Gekitotsu Robots, Jet Combat, Shakariki Sports, Giri Giri Chambara, DoReMiFa Beat *'Video Game References in this episode:' **''to be added'' *This marks the return of Ex-Aid Robot Action Gamer Level 3 since episode 19. *This is the first time since episode 8 that Snipe uses an Energy Item, and the first time one's effect actually happens to him. **It is also the first time Snipe uses an Energy Item while assuming Simulation Gamer Level 50. *This is the first time since its debut that Graphite doesn't assume his Level 99 Bugster form. *Final appearance of Ex-Aid Robot Action Gamer Level 3. **Also the last time any Rider assumes a Level 3 form. DVD/Blu-ray releases *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Volume 9 features episodes 33-36: Company Reform!, Accomplished Rebirth!, Rescue the Partner! and Perfect Invincible GAMER!. *Blu-ray Collection 3 comes with 12 episodes. Ex-Aid Vol 9.jpg|''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid'' Volume 9, DVD 81OSoTyJZ4L SL1184 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid'' Collection 3, Blu-ray External Links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for Partnerを救出せよ！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for Partnerを救出せよ！ References Category:New Form Episode